


For My Love

by LantisLavellan



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: DorianxLavellan, M/M, valentines day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3356501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LantisLavellan/pseuds/LantisLavellan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slightly AU , a what if Thedas had a Valentines Day. Dorian is enjoying the holiday and gets some unwanted help how to make the day special for Lavellan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For My Love

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentines Day to the cutest couple ever, Dorian and Lavellan are my life right now you have no idea >.> So in Thedas they believe Andraste was the bride of the maker so going on maybe they have a Holiday celebrating that... Also I tend to just refer to Lavellan as Lavellan out of habit, and feedback on wether or not its off putting in a relationship setting or not is appreciated.

Dorian had never given much thought much about Bridesday before. Growing up in Tevinter, a holiday celebrating Andraste as the exact thing they tried to deny never did get popular. Yet , as he sat at his table in the corner of in the Tavern he couldn't help but enjoy the spectacle before him. The place was like night and day, the bar area and commons a stark contrast the the dining tables on the other side. One a jumbling of happy couples sharing smiles over food , the other, a group of sullen faces drinking alone and sending glares at the other side. Everyone, it seemed, had found it convient to pair off the past week so as not to be alone today, and he wondered how long they'd last. He chuckled to himself and raised his glass to his lips.

" Lover boy's all alone is he? Dontcha think you'd have something, or _someone_ better to be doing? " Sera snorted at her own joke, setting down in the chair next to him. The Iron Bull took the seat on the other side.

" Never had the pleasure of celebrating the holiday before, and I don't particularly see the point. In fact , for a _sacred_ day, the amount of people who only seem interested in finding a bedfellow for the night is downright scandalous. " Dorian stated, rolling his eyes at Sera . He _had_ planned on seeing Lavellan today, any free time they had was usually spent together. The library had been almost completely empty though and his curiosity drew him to the overcrowded tavern.

" Well now, that's an opinion you get to hear from the single fellows. As someone who may not want to end up that way you'd think you'd have something a little better planned. See here, you get that idea from the poor souls stuck here. The smart ones have something a little more special planned than a last minute dinner at a dingy tavern." The Iron Bull looked rather amused down at Dorian.

The thought had never occurred to him , and Dorian had a moment of panic. Did Lavellan expect something? He had only found out about the holiday after all when Lavellan had brought it up. The behavior around Skyhold recently had been confusing Dorian. _Oh no_

"Maker I'm an idiot , " he covered his face with his hand " What exactly should I do then? "

" Andraste's tits, your weren't going to do anything were you? Really ? ", Sera howled with laughter, and Bull joined in. 

" Our poor Inquisitor, saving the world only to get ignored on Bridesday by his lover, that's bloody brilliant! "  


Dorian glared at the pair, wondering if he dared ask for advice. The day was going so lovely now, might as well add humiliation to the pile. 

" So do you have any help to offer me with Lavellan or are you just going to laugh at me? If so the two of you should at least buy me a drink to toast to my doom "

" Oh alright , alright " Sera said, calming down. " Just get some food an have a little picnic or something- oh wait, bet the kitchens are pretty picked clean.Hmmm. Just find him something special , nothing too generic, to give him. Oh, but the vendors are all closed up today. Pop on down to Val Royeaux and make it back before days end, eh? "

" That's impossible! " shouted Dorian, his mood souring even further.

" Well what goods' your magic for then? BARTENDER!" Sera yelled , standing up on her stool " A round here for me poor dead friend! " 

Dorian huffed and left the table. Bull and Sera were leaning on each other for support cradling their sides and shaking with laughter. He gave a short nod to Krem , who had made his way over hearing the commotion. Dorian quickly headed for his room, knowing he had a book stashed there somewhere on Thedosian customs. Krem sat down opposite Bull and Sera , looking questioningly at the two.

" What are the two of you up to ? " Krem asked, arching his brow. Sera and The Iron Bulls laughter subsided and instead their faces plastered with what could only be described as the most shit-eating evil grin ever.

" They're sending Sparkler into a panic for forgetting to get our Leader anything for Bridesday " Varric supplied, joining the table.

" The Dalish don't celebrate it, " Krem questions " In fact, even being Tevinter he likely is more familiar with it then the Inquisitor."

" And that, " Varric said grimacing , pushing a pile of silver across the table " Is why I lost the bet ."

**Author's Note:**

> Sera and Dorians' party banter is great, I can see the two of them being good sorta friends.
> 
> I may continue this, it is meant as a stand alone originally.


End file.
